The Fall of Hearts
by fourismydoctor
Summary: Osgood and Daphne are married...but life is far from perfect. Daphne is unsure of everything and dreads every moment that she spend with Osgood. Will she be able to come to terms with this relationship or will Osgood lose her forever? This story was inspired by Swedish metal band, Katatonia, and their newest album "The Fall of Hearts"
1. Old Heart Falls

"I'm a man!"

"…..Well, nobody's perfect"

Jerry, or should I say, Daphne, sat on his…her bed. Her mind never stopped playing those few seconds, over and over. It was becoming an obsession. Why hadn't she woken up from this strange dream yet? She sat on the foot of her bed in her bedroom; one of the many rooms in Osgood's vast home. She was still in awe over how big her new bedroom was. Her last apartment, shared with Joe, wasn't even this big.

She moved in with Osgood a week after the grand escape. She had nowhere else to go and his place seemed as good as any. They spent a couple days living on the Yacht, before they got to Osgood's place. Osgood allowed Joe and Sugar to have a room too, until they could find something for themselves. They were married now and moved out into their own flat. Osgood and Daphne were married now too…

Ah yes, the wedding. It went on without a hitch; a warm and sunny afternoon, June 7, 1929. It was a small ceremony, just Daphne, Osgood, Sugar, Joe, the minister, and of course, Mrs. Fielding. Daphne wore the white lace wedding gown that once belonged to Mrs. Fielding. It was tailored to fit her frame, and it fit surprisingly well. Daphne felt awkward but Osgood thought she was gorgeous. The vows were short and sweet and ended with a quick kiss on the cheek. Osgood had aimed for a kiss on the lips but Daphne turned her face as his came closer. The minister looked confused at first but smiled on; he didn't bother to question it, all he cared about was getting paid.

Sugar congratulated them both. She gave Daphne a huge hug and winked at her, knowing full well that she wasn't really a she. Joe gave an awkward smile, kissed Daphne on the cheek and shook Osgood's hand, the minister smiled, unaware of what really was under Daphne's dress and Osgood's mother thought it was a perfect match. She too was blissfully unaware.

The honeymoon hadn't quite happened. It was Monday, June 10th now and Daphne could nearly count all of the times they had seen each other on one hand. They met for breakfast, luncheon and dinner…but that was about it. Daphne didn't really come out of her room. She spent the hours pacing her room, really. Osgood gave Daphne the space he felt she needed. He knew it was a strange arrangement and Daphne still felt she had a lot to work out, mentally…and maybe physically.

Beyond the space and the distance, he gave Daphne everything he thought she might have wanted. Every day for breakfast, luncheon and dinner, a new outfit arrived, boxed perfectly and with matching accessories. Daphne looked at each outfit in astonishment, when it arrived. It clearly cost Osgood a lot of money, but he didn't care. Nothing was too good for his new bride, especially the jewelry. She was given a beautiful diamond ring, as her wedding ring, diamond earrings the next evening, a diamond bracelet, to replace the original, which was now owned by Sugar, and tonight, a lovely drop diamond necklace.

Daphne still felt somewhat uncomfortable, if that's the right word, with everything that transpired, ever since the day of the get away from the hotel. Her face was in her hands as she envisioned that crazy and horrifying day in Florida. Escaping onto the motorboat was a relief, since the mobsters weren't watching the water. SOME of Daphne's worries were over, except the obvious lie she covered up. What Daphne had hoped was the ending to that lie that went way too far, was only the beginning of something new and different. Oddly enough, somehow, Daphne was not completely bothered by the twist that came. She was in shock at first, not sure she could be hearing him right, when he said what he did. A man not caring that he had the hots for a person who turned out to be a man? She felt him smile at her as she stared into the distance, in disbelief. What was a "girl" to do?

Just four months before, Jerry could never have imagined wanting to be in women's clothing, even in private. He and Joe just knew they were desperate to get out of Chicago and away from the mobsters, at any cost. Jerry also could have never imagined having a male as a companion, let alone marrying one! Everything just seemed so different now. Jerry's world was turned upside down and he now even referred to himself….."herself", as Daphne. Daphne was now married, to a MAN, twice her age and with a bank account that could keep their "grandchildren" living comfortably.

Osgood was an eccentric man. He spent his lifetime living it up, with lavish parties that went all night and into the next day. His fortune was abundant and he wasn't afraid to spend it, especially on the several wives he took over his lifetime; all of which ended horrendously and with substantial pay-outs. I don't want to say he was desperate to find a new wife, but he hoped for someone he could share his life with on an emotional level and to keep entertained and he wanted to be entertained in return, and not just in public. He may have been in his late 60's, but every man still has his needs, and he was no different. The difference this time was he willingly married a person who certainly carried a body part that women did not have. I mean, he didn't even flinch when he uttered those words "Well, nobody's perfect" in the yacht when Daphne admitted her "true" sex. There must be some skeletons in the closet somewhere.

Daphne got up from the bed and stood by the window. The house had a great view, out onto a large lake. The way she lived now was FAR different from the life she led in Chicago. Jerry and Joe were constantly strapped for cash. They never knew where their next paycheck was coming from, or when their next meal would be. Now Daphne ate a bountiful meal, three times a day and didn't have to worry about money every again…if she stayed with Osgood. She thought of her changed prospects, sighed and turned away, catching herself in her vanity mirror.

She sat down at her vanity and looked at her "new" reflection, as she often did. Even in her own room, she would wear makeup, a little around the eyes, lipstick and some powder on her cheeks. She knew she didn't have to impress Osgood anymore, but part of her WANTED to look…beautiful. She fixed her hair, where the waves had lost their shape. She stopped wearing the wigs about a month ago. She had let her jet black hair grow longer and it now curled around her ears and half way down her neck.

Was she happy? Frankly, she felt she was and had every reason to be. She was secured financially, she had a comfortable place to live and was bonded with someone who actually cared about her, definitely something Jerry was looking for but had yet to find. She turned her head from side to side, making sure her makeup was even, managed a small smile at her reflection and reached up to wipe away a smudge of eyeliner from under her eye.

Just then, the bell sounded for dinner. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard. She didn't necessarily dread the bell; but the first night alone in the house, with Osgood, she did. Tonight, however, she felt different. Osgood had been such a gentleman to her and she felt she was repaying him horribly, especially since they did not consummate their marriage. Could Daphne ever bring herself to become romantically involved with a man? How do two men even make love….no wait, scratch that.

Daphne slipped on her new carmine red dress, lined with delicate lace that completely covered the front. It was one of Osgood's gifts to her, earlier in the day. The sleeves were loose and came down to her elbows. To cover the rest of her arms, she slid on black silk evening gloves. On her legs, she slid on black stockings that went up to her thigh, which she secured with garters. She was still amazed that she could find heals in her size, but slipped on simple black ones. She checked her makeup in the mirror again, making sure nothing was out of place. She added some rouge to her cheeks…which made it easier to hide her blushes from Osgood. She certainly went out of her way to look good for her husband. He made her feel like such a big softy but she wasn't sure she liked it.

She looked…pretty? She had to wonder what Osgood even saw in her, as she felt like a mess. She took a deep breath, gave her face another glance in the mirror and walked out of the room. She went down the long hallway, to get to the staircase and stopped to look out the large window there. Lights reflected along the lake, from the many other homes and their large nightly parties. It was dusk and daylight was still easily visible, but the moon was out, and full. It reflected on the water and seemed to light up the world below her. She had to admit, it certainly looked beautiful and it was, romantic. She wouldn't mind sharing the view with her husband…then her eyes went wide at the thought and she mentally slapped herself.

She shook her head and continued to round the corner, down another long hallway. She felt like she had walked for miles before she came to the staircase. As she descended, she heard her heart pound in her chest with each step she took and suddenly there seemed to be twice the amount of stairs as usual, like she was descending the Eiffel Tower. She took her last step down, and made her way to the dining room.

She slowly entered the doorway to the dining room and noticed the room appeared to be on fire, from the glow of all of the candles. The chandelier was dimmed and the large French doors were opened, letting the warm evening air blow through. The glow from the moon made its way in and beside her chair stood Osgood, face glowing, waiting to be a gentleman and help her into her chair. She blushed and walked to her seat. He looked so handsome in his tails….did she just admit that to herself?!

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Daphne" he said softly, with that ridiculously big smile. He held out his hand, to take hers, and she let him kiss her hand.

"Thank you Osgood. You look nice yourself" Daphne said, voice small and cracking at the end

Osgood pushed in her chair as she sat and he maneuvered over to his seat, across from her. At each of their places was a cocktail glass, filled to the top with the makings for a Manhattan. Daphne thought of Sugar right away and wondered how she and Joe were getting on. They were married now after all. She smiled but shook the idea out of her head.

They each took a few sips before either one of them spoke. Osgood was the first to speak, after the moment of silence, "What did you do today, my lovely?"

Daphne admired his sincerity and she swallowed her drink "Oh…a little of this and a little of that", she said with smile, though she really spent the day away, daydreaming and trying to figure out where her life was going. "…And how about you, Osgood?" She said after another long sip of her drink.

"Ohh, I got a few chores done around the house, wrote some letters, called mother…she wants to know why we haven't left on our honeymoon yet. I told her we haven't decided on a location." He chuckled and took another sip from his drink. Daphne just gave a slight smile and looked back down at her plate.

"Is there anything you need? Clothes, jewelry, books, records…anything? I'd be happy to place an order in the catalog or run into town for you" Osgood asked, sweetly.

Suddenly, Daphne was truly beginning to notice Osgood's eyes, right at that exact moment. Maybe it was the alcohol going to her head…maybe. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue and really seemed to shine tonight. She was taken aback by this realization and couldn't take her eyes off of them. She had seen his lips move but his words were silent as she watched his eyes, intently.

"Daphne?" Osgood asked, wondering why she was suddenly and oddly, distant? "Daphne!" He said again, louder this time.

She shook out of it and was momentarily confused "Wha….what?"

He asked again, looking a little more serious this time "Is there anything I can order for you? Clothing, books, records….anything at all?"

"Oh, yea, sure…that would be fine. I'll make a list later…" She blushed and took a big sip from her cocktail.

Osgood nodded and motioned for the first course. Daphne had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	2. Shifts

The rest of the dinner went the same as the ones before it; three courses of awkward small talk. Daphne kept catching long glances at Osgood's eyes when he wasn't paying attention. Why couldn't she take her eyes off of him tonight? What's changed? Nothing was different in his appearance at all…but those damn eyes…they bore into her, like newly sharpened daggers.

After all of the dished had been cleared, Osgood extended an invitation to her. "Say Daphne, how about we take in the moonlight on the veranda? It's too lovely of an evening to spend it inside!" He always spoke with such excitement and happiness.

"Sure, that sounds nice" She said as she wiped the corner of her mouth. She sat her napkin down on her plate and got up quietly. Osgood asked the butler to bring out two glasses of Rose Moscato wine, a favorite of his, as he stood up to follow his wife.

She walked outside and noted there was a white swing on the veranda, that sat two…but no other seating. Though Osgood had given her a full tour of the house, inside and out, when she moved in, she was still finding small/big details she never noticed before. She didn't quite feel comfortable yet, sitting with him on the swing, so she leaned against the railing instead. She listened to the distant laughter and music at the next house over.

She had been to some of the neighboring parties before. Osgood kept her close by as he introduced her to his neighbors. He didn't believe anyone was the wiser. Daphne was convinced she couldn't continue to fool everybody, but no one ever questioned her. She usually always had a good time and nearly all of the women welcomed her with open arms and gave her plenty of alcohol to drink.

Osgood threw a couple parties since Daphne moved in, when Joe and Sugar were still living with them. They had a party on Wednesday evening, in fact. It was a celebration of their up and coming wedding, and to have all of their friends nearby. Daphne got belligerent, in part because she was excited for the future and in part because she wanted to forget what she had become. She spent the rest of the early morning on her bathroom floor, with sugar by her side. She suspected she had alcohol poisoning, but because Sugar kept quiet, Osgood never found out. She was a sight for sore eyes the next day though.

Part of her wanted to run away, hide in the crowd next door, get past belligerent and just go jump in the lake. However, the other part of her, wanted Osgood to come up behind her, snake his arm around her waist, and hold onto her as they watched the moon and its reflection on the water.

Her thoughts were broken by Osgood coming up next to her "Here's your glass dear" he said as he handed it over.

Daphne jumped but gladly took the glass from his hand. Jerry was used to strong cocktails or drinking straight up, but rarely ever drank wine. She thanked him and took a small sip. It was sweet and she liked the taste. Obviously her "alter ego" had different tastes in drinks. As she turned back to the lake she heard splashing and laughter, from party-goers that probably had more to drink than they should have. Osgood kept looking at her face, searching for her, like she was miles away.

It's a beautiful out tonight, isn't it? With that gorgeous full moon in the sky…" he asked, trailing off

It took her a few seconds to register that he had spoken "Hmmm?...ohh, yes, the moon is lovely tonight" she responded as she took another sip, not turning to look at him, but continued to look out, to whatever might be beyond the lake.

Osgood hung his head and sauntered over to the swing, which hung from the awning. He ran his hand along the arm rest and pushed on it gently; letting the swing sway and squeak, which momentarily shook Daphne from her thoughts

"Daphne…" he said as he sat down on the swing"…or….Jerry, if you'd prefer it…are you happy here?"

She looked down at her glass for a brief moment and the turned her body to face him, but not looking up. She still leaned against the railing as she ran her finger along the rim of the glass. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been very distant, since the wedding. I know this was a wedding of convenience for you. I had hoped I could change your mind and things might be different. I wanted and hoped you may come around on your own but I know I can't expect that." He stopped and looked down at his own glass.

"You're a lovely person, man or woman, but I'm prepared to let you go." He continued "I don't expect you to stay around if you're not happy. No marriage should be based around falsities like that. If you want me to set you free, I'll be happy to oblige. Just say the words, we'll get a divorce and I'll give you a generous settlement. There's no hard feelings; I swear. You're too wonderful for me to have harsh feelings for."

Daphne couldn't bring herself to speak. She just watched the man in front of her; nearly break in two, giving that speech. He was willing to give up his happiness to let Daphne go back to being Jerry and have a life that made more sense. Osgood looked defeated and utterly heartbroken but hid it behind a cheerful façade. Daphne felt so ashamed and just hung her head.

He stood up "It's ok, we'll get a divorce in the morning and you can be on your way. I wish you all of the happiness in the world, Jerry." Osgood said with a small smile on his face. The brightness in his eyes had faded now, and that broke Daphne's heart…but she still couldn't bring herself to speak.

Osgood rung a small bell and the butler came out onto the veranda. Osgood handed his glass over to the butler and then the butler walked over and asked for Daphne's glass. She took one last sip, finishing her wine, and handed it over. The butler then disappeared into the darkness that was now the dining room. She turned back to Osgood and he was extending his arm out to her. She laced her arm with his and he walked her back into the house, through the dining room and to the staircase.

He walked her up to her room, like the gentleman he was. He opened the door for her and held his hand out, showing she could enter. "Good night" he said, sadly, though trying to hide it. Daphne turned to him. His eyes were so sad now and she felt herself beginning to crack.

"Good night Osgood" She said, as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Osgood stopped her "You don't have to do that Daph….Jerry. I understand, I promise" and with that, he walked off down the hall, towards his room, with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Daphne watched him from behind, as he sadly walked away, looking down at the floor. She thought she heard him sigh as he rounded the corner and she felt crushed.

She walked into her room and shut the door softly, her back up against the door. Her heart suddenly ached for Osgood. She had broken the spirit of such a kind man. When they first met on the porch of the hotel, "she" was repulsed by him and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. Now her she was, feeling sorry for him and hating herself for hurting him.

She shook out of it for a moment and made a point to change out of her clothes and at least try get comfortable for the evening. Her mind continued to race, as she stripped from her dinner clothes, with images of Osgood's smile…and his gorgeous eyes. As her clothing slid down her body, she could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder. Though to her dismay, as she spun around, she found she was, in fact, alone. "Get a hold of yourself, Daphne" she said under her breath. She felt like she was beginning to losing it.

She walked into her bathroom and over to the lion-claw tub. She sat on the edge as she turned on the water and put the stopper in. She grabbed a small bottle of soap, opened the lid and dribbled it into the bath. She set the bottle down and swung her legs over the edge. She sunk down in slowly.

The warm water felt nice against her skin but Osgood would have felt even better against her skin…..and her eyes went wide at the thought. What was coming over her?

When the tub was full enough, she reached up and turned the water off, then lulled against the back of the tub. She tried her damndest to relax but no matter how hard she tried she still felt ridged. She couldn't stop thinking about Osgood. It was starting to destroy her. She felt like she was in a crowd and trying to scream, but no one heard her.

She hit the water with her fist and it splashed up in her face. She was frustrated with herself and so angry, but suddenly, she felt her eyes well up and a stream of tears began to roll down her face. She covered her face with her hands and she began to sob. She felt so disgusted in herself.

She had no idea how long she cried over Osgood. She just knew her heart ached for him, which in turn actually made her chest hurt. She spent too much time in her own head the past few days and it was quickly over taking her. She reached for her towel and dried her face realizing the water had started to turn cold; so she stood up, wrapped her towel around her waist, and eased out over the side.

She dried off properly and glanced up at the mirror to look at herself. Oh how she wanted that mirror to shatter into a thousand pieces. She was too ashamed to take a proper look. She walked into her room and took her pajamas off the bed. Osgood had bought her a pair of silk pajamas, a few days before the wedding, which were so soft and delicate to the touch, satin. They were peach in color, with thin pink vertical stripes. She smoothed her hand over the material, and again, thought of Osgood and how kind he was to her.

She slipped them on, and sat down at her vanity to wipe off the remainder of her makeup from her face, which was now trailing down her cheeks. She scrubbed hard, until her face was nearly rubbed raw and red. She just wanted something, anything, to take her mind off of Osgood.

After her face was cleared, she turned away from her mirror and got up to walk to her bed. She laid down on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Her bed was comfortable and she wanted to close her eyes to sleep but she still felt restless. She turned onto her side and forced her eyes shut, not bothering to pull the covers up over her body. She finally felt herself slipping, but still saw Osgood behind her eyelids.

Then suddenly, she found herself on a pier. How and when did this happen? She was surrounded by hundreds of strangers who were cheering and waving to something behind her. She turned around and saw a huge ship behind her. It was strange though, not a single soul was on deck, except for one lone figure.

As her eyes focused on this person, she quickly realized it was Osgood. Where was he going and why wasn't she on board the ship with him? As she looked on, he never once broke his eye contact from her. He didn't speak or motion for her, just watch her from above. He was smiling at her and yet her face probably showed true horror.

Then a loud horn sounded, letting everyone know the ship was about to cast off. Daphne felt sudden panic and yelled to Osgood. He didn't budge from his place or open his mouth to speak a word, just continued to look down at her. The ship began to move away and she yelled to Osgood again, this time, frantically moving her arms to get his attention. How could he be leaving without her?

As the ship set sail, his body seemed to get smaller and smaller as she continued to shout for him to come back. She pushed herself through the crowd, frantically, trying to catch up with the vessel. However, she quickly reached the edge of the pier and all she could do was watch as the ship continued to move away from her.

She watched as his body turned away from the railing and disappeared on the deck. She was screaming now, for Osgood to forgive her and to come back, but the ship was gone. That was when she was finally pulled out of her dream. She sat up and looked around, tears streaming down her face. Quickly she realized she was in her bedroom and not on a pier. She tried to catch her breath and calm herself down, but the tears just wouldn't relent. The dream was clearly her mind telling her she was about to lose Osgood if she didn't speak up quickly enough.

Jerry would have never cried over a woman, let alone ANY man, but here Daphne was, emotional like a little school girl, over a man she was trying to force herself not to fall for. She just couldn't bring herself to calm down. How could she completely disregard her growing feelings for this man? Osgood truly deserved so much better than her.

It took her a good 10 minutes to calm herself down. When she finally did, she grabbed for her handkerchief to wipe her swollen eyes on. The handkerchief was another present from Osgood. She just couldn't escape him, no matter what she did. She knew she needed to speak her mind but she was terrified to do so. Jerry was never afraid to speak his mind, but why was Daphne so afraid? Oh right, Jerry never had to admit his sudden feelings for a MAN who he may or may not be falling in love with.

She realized she needed to grow some balls, figuratively, of course, since the literal ones already existed, and tell Osgood why she had been so quiet since the wedding. She wanted him to know why she regretted taking advantage of him. Though, most importantly, she wanted to tell him she had truly begun to feel things for him, things that she never thought she could ever feel for a man. He needed to know her sincerity, like he'd shown her, thousands of times over.

She got up, with haste; put a robe around her frame, as well as some slippers on her feet. She turned to the small liquor cabinet that she had in her room. She poured a shot of whiskey into a glass and downed it for courage. She set the glad down and took one more look at herself in the mirror, finally seeing the strength that she lacked just a short time ago. She took a deep breath as her nerves were beginning to break through the surface again. She walked up to the door, opened it, and walked out…with a lot more confidence than she had shown in months.


	3. Decima

She walked down the hallway to get to Osgood's room. His wasn't far from hers, bit it felt like an eternity to get there. From one of the open windows in the hall, she heard the parties below continuing. She thought, briefly, how easy it would be, to just walk on down the stairs and out the door…forever. Mentally, she smacked herself for the thought. She NEEDED to do this, to speak her peace. She felt the butterflies rise in her throat and she swallowed hard, as she approached his door. With some hesitation, she knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Osgood answered, probably thinking it was the butler or one of the maids.

Daphne opened the door slowly and poked her head around to find his face. He was sitting up in bed, a small glass of Sherry was on the night stand and he had a book in his hands. He was wearing red satin pajamas and Daphne couldn't help but notice that he looked especially handsome in them. His hair was wet, but still slicked back and parted in the middle, like he always had it. She would have given anything, in that moment, to just sit down and play with his hair. Then her thoughts shifted to him relaxing in his bathtub, filled with hot water, dripping wet and…dear god.

Osgood certainly was surprised by this sight of Daphne at his bedroom door. Daphne had seen his room from the doorway, when she first moved in. He had given her the grand tour, but felt it improper to bring her into his room.

"Jerry?" He shut his book and sat it down on the night stand, not minding to mark his place. "Wh….what can I do for you?" Osgood asked, in shock, but was cut short when Daphne quickly held her hand up.

"Please call me Daphne, Osgood" she said softly but sternly, as she came in and shut the door behind her. She stood by the foot of the bed for a moment.

"Ok….Daphne. What can I do for you?" Osgood asked, even more puzzled now than he was upon her entrance.

"I think we need to talk….REALLY, need to talk. May I sit down?" Daphne asked, looking round for a chair.

Osgood turned his head and pointed to the chair at his dressing table. Daphne walked over to get the chair and pulled it up to Osgood's bedside. She set it as close to him as she could and sat down. As she sat, she took notice to the title of Osgood's book, The Beautiful and The Damned, by F. Scott Fitzgerald….how appropriate.

"First of all, we're not getting a divorce Osgood" Daphne said flat out. Osgood raised his eye brows and Daphne could see a slight twinkle in his eye like he had, every time she saw him.

"I…I just assumed it's what you wanted. You've been so distant since the wedding and I just thought you were in well over your head." Osgood said solemnly.

"You're right, I was in over my head, or so I thought. Osgood, I spent my whole life living as a man, trying to find a good woman to settle down with, someday, when I could actually find a decent job and a suitable place to live. Joe is a great friend, but I needed something better than a tiny flat with him and now that he's got Sugar…they're on their own." Daphne continued, watching Osgood's face as she spoke.

"Men grow up, find a woman, marry her, get a good job, make a lot of kids, go to work, come home and go through the same cycle until they died. I was prepared to live that life, like any other guy on earth. Then we had this chance meeting. Mine and Joe's plan was to skip town as soon as we got to Florida, until he met Sugar. Suddenly, we had to stay and he needed to find a way to be with her. So I had to fake my interest in you, because it was all part of the plan. Then you ask me to marry you, blinded by all of your kindness, the drinks and the diamond bracelet…the night at the cantina, I agreed instantaneously. After the engagement, my plan was to marry you, then admit I was a man and then settle with you, for a handsome sum, before a scandal broke out." Daphne was giggling by the end of this and Osgood was still…puzzled.

"Haha….then there we were, on the get-away boat, and you were talking about the wedding. I finally realized I had to find a way to tell you that we can't be married. I gave you every reason in the book until I finally came out and told you that I'm a man. I thought it was finally over, until you said 'Well, nobody's perfect!'" Daphne gently smacked Osgood's thigh and laughed. Osgood's smile stretched across his face and he started to chuckle as well. It warmed Daphne's heart to see Osgood smiling again.

"Would you like a drink?" Osgood asked, motioning to the bottle of Sherry on his night stand.

"Oh, why the hell not?!" Daphne exclaimed…sounding drunk herself…drunk on her emotions perhaps.

Osgood reached over and grabbed the bottle of sherry and poured a glass for Daphne "Here, sweetheart" he said.

She wondered why he had two glasses beside the bottle…maybe he knew she…nahh. Daphne took the glass, nodded in approval, and took a big gulp, though not big enough to finish the glass. Then she continued.

"I was surprised…no, FLABERGASTED, by your response. At first I thought you were joking, until we got to the New Caledonia and then days later, this place. Suddenly I was surrounded by wedding plans, ours and Joe's with Sugar. I felt like I never got a word in edge wise before I was walking down the aisles to say 'I do'." Daphne paused for a long moment and looked down at her glass. The air in the room changed and Osgood could tell. Daphne finished the rest of the Sherry in her glass and set it on the night stand. "Not that it was your fault…I should have spoken up, but poor defenseless Daphne couldn't find her stupid ass words…" She shook her head "It really isn't your fault, Osgood, not at all…ha" She snorted and the room was silent…for a while.

"I've been a real heal since the wedding, an undeserving jerk, a fool…" Daphne admitted

"No you haven't Daphne. You just..." again, Osgood was cut off by Daphne raising her hand.

"No, Osgood, I've been very ungrateful to you…for everything you've done for me. I've spent the last few days hiding, because I was afraid, afraid of the world…and afraid of myself. The thought of being married to a man…when I'm a man, scared me and everything just kinda came crashing down at once…I guess. I shut down and closed myself away. If I kept you out of my sight, I didn't have to reject you to your face and act like an ass…a complete and absolute ass." Daphne looked up and into Osgood's eyes. She wasn't sure how to read him in this moment. He looked dumbfounded, so she just kept talking.

"You've spent so much time on me and so much of your money on me, buying me the best of everything and then here sits ungrateful Jer….Daphne" she stopped and shook her head at that " Then I've spent the last few days in my room, walking around in my new clothes, women's clothes. I've, oddly enough, come to like the feel and the freedom of these new clothes. I'd be laughed off of the face of the earth if anyone knew I was a man in women's clothing, but here, in this house, I'm safe…safe because of you" Daphne watched Osgood's expression soften, with love.

"Then tonight, I watched and listened as your heart broke because you believed I didn't care about you, because I don't have the common decency to even acknowledge you like a damn normal human being. I watched you as you tried to be gallant, letting me go, to be happy on my own, and all I could do was stare. I…." Daphne suddenly found herself choking up and she could no longer keep her eyes focused on any one thing, especially Osgood. She didn't want him to know she was breaking down. She tried to take a deep breath but her walls were crumbling.

""I'm….such a coward" she managed to get out, before putting her hand to her face to hide her tears from her husband.

She didn't hear Osgood move from his reclined position. She didn't see him sit up so his legs now hung over the bed and his feet touched the floor. She hardly registered his hand now caressing her right knee. She thought she imagined it, until she peered through her fingers, and saw his pinky ring shining in the light from his lamp.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Osgood's expression said it all. His eyes twinkled again but he was supportive and so damn kind. Daphne did the only thing she could think of, as she felt more tears forming in her eyes. She leaned forward, put her arms around Osgood's neck and completely broke down.

Osgood was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around Daphne's middle and held her as close as he could. He gently rocked her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he did so.

"I'm so sorry Osgood, I'm…so….sorry" She cried into his neck

"Aww, darling. It breaks my heart to see you cry." He soothed against her ear" You don't need to be sorry, it's alright, dry those tears, honey" Osgood released his hold on her and tried to separate himself. He kissed her cheek, sweetly, as he did so and then leaned to his left, to reach over to his night stand. He offered her his handkerchief with a small smile.

She wiped her eyes and smiled through the tears "I must look a fright…I'm such a sap, a grown man, or whatever I am, crying over another man." She said with a laugh and sniffed.

"My dear, we all have emotions, men and women alike. When you can't hold them in anymore, you just have to let them go. You try to take on the world, until the world breaks, but you're safe with me." Osgood said, reassuringly

"You're too good to me Osgood, far more than I deserve" She was finally starting to calm down.

"Nonsense, I'd give you the world if I could and you most certainly deserve it all." Osgood said with a big smile.

Daphne chuckled and wiped the last few tears from her face, though more threatened to fall, "I still don't understand why you like me so much."

Osgood smiled and looked into her eyes, "You're a beautiful soul, Daphne. Your spirit is intoxicating, your laugh is adorable, and you're just simply gorgeous, inside and out!"

"Thank you, but wouldn't you rather find a nice WOMAN to be with?" She said with a chuckle, but tried to keep her walls from crumbling again "Physically, I'm a man…I've got all the parts…THE part. Mentally, I don't know WHAT the hell I am…"

"Sweetheart, I don't care what you are, physically OR mentally. I don't fall for a person for their breasts or for their other endowments." She watched his eyes fall to her groin and come back up to meet her eyes, "I fall for a person's personality, soul and spirit, and baby; you've got all three, ten-fold!"

Daphne felt her heart melt in her chest, "Do…do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I have wanted to marry you, even after finding out you were a man? I'm just crazy about you!" Osgood was back to his old bubbly self and Daphne adored it…and those damn eyes, bore into her, screaming compassion, understanding and undying love.

Daphne, reluctant at first, slowly reached out with her left hand, to touch Osgood's face. She smoothed her thumb along his right cheek and Osgood leaned into her hand, closed his eyes and smiled. Jerry never knew what real love was, but Daphne knew it now. It sat right here in front of her…in a man, with a heart of pure gold.

While his eyes were closed, she made her move. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. Osgood's eyes shot open in surprise when he felt her lips on his, but then, he smiled and sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes again, allowing a few tears to leave his own eyes.

Daphne didn't know if she was the first "man" Osgood ever kissed, but this was certainly the first man she ever kissed. It was different…it felt different…but it was a good different. His lips were soft. She felt his arm snake around her back and hold her firmly. The kiss felt like an eternity and Daphne didn't want to pull away. Then she felt her cheeks were wet, but she knew she wasn't crying this time. She pulled away from the kiss, and back far enough to realize they were Osgood's tears. He looked into her eyes and she wondered how it was possible for him to look even more beautiful when he cried.

Daphne smiled and ran her thumb over his right cheek, to wipe away his tears, though this action led to her own tears falling again. Osgood chuckled and reached up to wipe away the tears on his left cheek. Daphne still couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away from his cheek. She was star struck, absolutely star struck.

"Now you've got me crying" Osgood said with a chuckled and Daphne moved her hand way, to allow Osgood to finish clearing his eyes.

Daphne had never felt like a heavier burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She finally proved herself strong enough to admit her true feelings and to stop hiding from them. They were both silent for a moment, but then, she finally spoke, gaining Osgood's full attention again.

"I'm falling for you Osgood, and falling so damn hard. I tried to fight it because I didn't think it was what I wanted. Tonight I finally let my guard down and REALLY took a look at you. You've got such gorgeous eyes…I couldn't help but look into them tonight at dinner." She said quietly "I think I….I"

"I love you, Daphne" Osgood said happily, finishing what she had tried so hard to say to his face. She chuckled and just took in the pure happiness that he exuded.

"I feel so much better ha" Daphne rubbed the back of her neck and blushed

"I can tell. You're glowing, my darling! You've made my night…and my life, for sure!" He exclaimed and then he held his arms out to her. She laughed and came into them and hugged him tight for a few moments. He was so warm and comforting. She turned her head, kissed his cheek and pulled away, smiling.

"I promise to love you and care for you, forever and always" Osgood said softly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Osgood?" She asked

"Yes, darling?" he asked softly, unable to stop from smiling.

"Can….can I lie down…next to you? I want to be in your arms…" Daphne asked, shyly. Osgood dreamed of this moment from the time they started planning their wedding. Osgood smiled so big.

"Of course Daphne…please do." He slid back into bed and patted the empty space next to his lonely body with a gentle smile. His bed was a queen size and had ample room for visitors, yet it was always empty.

Daphne smiled and got up from the chair she was sitting on. She picked it up and put it back at his dressing table. She turned and came back to him, taking off her robe and kicking off her slippers at the same time. She tossed her robe down to the edge of the bed and got on her knees to crawl onto the bed to join her husband. She came around his body and plopped down beside Osgood. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Osgood closed the distance between their lips. Daphne smiled and relaxed into the kiss. When he pulled away she truly got comfortable next to him. He absolutely warmed her to the core.


	4. Takeover

They laid in each other's arms for when seemed like hours. Not one of them spoke as they enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. Daphne's head rested on Osgood's shoulder and his right arm went around her back, holding her gently, but firmly. Daphne's right arm was around Osgood's middle and his left arm came up so his fingers could entwine with hers.

Then, Osgood spoke softly "I've been so lonely in this bed. It's so nice to have a sweet soul to share it with."

Daphne couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable, and relaxed…..and happy. She sighed against his chest "I've been lonely too, Osgood…so, so…lonely." He squeezed her hand and rubbed her back.

"You won't be lonely, as long as I walk this earth." Osgood cooed as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Daphne tightened her grip on him and nuzzled into his neck in response.

Moments must have passed before either one of them moved, or said another word. Daphne had changed her mind in such a short time and she was still testing the waters. She didn't know if she wanted to wade into the deep end yet or not. She just knew she didn't want him to let her go. However, Osgood decided he needed more of her.

Osgood turned his head to kiss her forehead and then let go of her hand, to move his hand up under her chin. She tilted her head back to look at him and Osgood lowered his face to hers. Their lips met, with a very sweet kiss at first, but as Daphne went to move away, his hand on her back pressed against her, firmly, and pushed her closer to him. The kiss became passionate, very quickly and Osgood changed his position, turning his left side towards her. He crept his left leg between hers and she intertwined it with her own.

Osgood's left hand was trailing up her side now, as his right hand rubbed circles along her spine. As his fingers tiptoed up her side, she felt her night shirt moving up with them. She went all goose pimply from his slight touches and made a noise into their kiss. Osgood moaned in response and his hand quickly began to go in the opposite direction, creeping slowly down her side.

Suddenly, Daphne's skin was on fire, she couldn't breathe…she was too damn hot. She panicked and broke the kiss, trying to pull away from him with as much strength as she could muster. Osgood opened his eyes and realized he had moved too fast and quickly let her go. She distanced herself by at least a foot and sat up, crossing her legs. She was now looking down at her lap because she couldn't bear to look Osgood in the face.

Osgood sat back up against the pillows "Oh, I'm so sorry Daphne, I shouldn't have rushed that. You weren't ready. Please forgive me, darling. I'm really very sorry!" Osgood said with sadness in his voice. All Osgood was doing was expressing his true passion and feelings for Daphne, and she was a coward again…she kicked herself, mentally, while she played with the drawstring on her pajama bottoms.

Finally she spoke "I love you Osgood, I truly do. I just don't know if I'm ready for the physical side of things yet. I should be the one apologizing to you. My skin was on fire and I wanted to jump out of it. You did nothing wrong. I just panicked." She admitted "I want…" She swallowed, "I want to be with you…in that way…but then, I…I just don't know." She shook her head and dropped it into her hands. She wasn't crying but she just felt so frustrated with herself. She was silent for a while.

"Would you like another glass of Sherry, sweetheart?" he asked, gently.

"That would be nice" she said, looking up from her hands, briefly. As he turned to grab the bottle, Daphne noticed the fabric of his pajama pants had risen in his groin. Her sheer closeness had excited him and that made her feel a little better about her reaction to his closeness to her.

He poured another glass for her and turned to hand it to her. She took it with a small smile and he smiled back at her. She studied the glass for some time and heard Osgood clear his throat, which brought her back to reality. Finally, she gulped down its contents and handed it back to Osgood.

He took the empty glass from her hand and laid it on the night stand. Osgood turned back to Daphne and she looked up at him. He looked heartbroken again and she hated herself.

"I feel like I've ruined things." He spoke up "You aren't gonna hate me, are you?" he asked with obvious sadness in his voice.

"No Osgood, I could never hate you." She said as she looked up at him, "You just wanted to show me how much you love me, and that makes me happy, to know you want to share your body with me. I've just never done anything like this and it scared me in a way." She scooted closer to him again.

Osgood smiled in response and sat himself up a little higher against the pillows. "I didn't want to scare you, baby. I'm sorry."

"This is…..all new to me…" Daphne started, and then scooted even closer to Osgood.

"I know it is, honey. Just take your time and do what's right for you." Osgood said with a loving smile on his face. She really didn't deserve him, but Osgood deserved everything. "I'll take a step back, I promise." He said and smiled at her again. His smile was so heartwarming and it made Daphne go to mush.

She slowly crept closer and turned to rest on her left side, her elbow holding her up. Osgood turned on his right side with his arm holding himself up, as well. He didn't touch her, but just continued to smile at her.

Daphne swallowed hard, and brought her hand up to rest on his. She began to play with his fingers and she looked up to smile at him. Then she brought her hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek. Osgood still didn't make a single movement but mouthed 'I love you" to her. That made Daphne smile really big and she blushed in response. This was enough to boost her confidence, somehow, and she leaned in plant a kiss on his lips.

Osgood let her do the kissing and still didn't make a single movement. He wanted her to become comfortable without any physical encouragement from him. However, Daphne felt that his lack of movement was definitely too little. Her hand left his cheek and went down to his hip. She gave him a simple tug and that quickly, they were flush against each other. Osgood wasn't expecting it and made a surprised sound into the kiss.

Osgood pulled away from her lips and sighed, "Oh, Daphne!" and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, tight. He brought his lips back to hers and they began to kiss very passionately.

He pulled back after a few seconds, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Osgood asked in a whisper against her lips.

"Yes, I am" she whispered back.

Osgood smiled "Good" and kissed her again. He deepened the kiss again and let a small moan escape against her lips. Daphne felt herself react to the moan. She never though the sounds a man made could turn her on so much. Osgood could feel her growing hard against his own length.

"Oh Daphne, I love the way your body is reacting to me." He said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Daphne felt Osgood's lips part and she took her chance. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip and then gave it a quick nip. Osgood moaned again, louder this time. She ended the attack and gave Osgood a quick and deep kiss…smiling from the moan she got out of him.

"Naughty girl" he whispered against her lips. "My deliciously naughty little girl" Daphne's already growing erection really reacted to that. Osgood moved his hands to the buttons on her pajama top and before Daphne knew it, all of the buttons were undone. She moved her hand up to cover herself as the fabric hung open. What made her suddenly feel so modest?

"Honey, you're so beautiful, there's no reason to cover yourself up. I won't laugh; I'll just cherish you and all that you are." With that honest sentiment, spoken by Osgood, Daphne's guard went down and she let her arm drop. She turned her head away though. She was still so shy. "You don't realize how much you drive me crazy, do you?" Osgood asked with a whisper, putting his hand on her chin, to turn her towards him.

"You're safe with me darling, always and forever. You're for my eyes only. Don't be embarrassed by your body, because I think you're beautiful, inside and out…and I want to see more of what's on the outside." he added, sensually, and with that, Daphne gave him her full attention. The curtains were pulled and who was really going to peek into a 2nd story window? They were safe in this little world known as Osgood's bedroom.

Osgood slipped his hand underneath the fabric and found her right nipple. His lips also attached themselves to Daphne's neck. He gave her several soft kisses before he bit down gently, all while his thumb went in circles over her nipple. He then added his pointer finger, squeezing her nipple between his fingers. Daphne let her head fall back and she moaned loud at the touch. Her arm was wrapped tight around Osgood's waist again and her other arm kept her steady. She was enjoying it so much, her nails dug into his hip and Osgood hissed against her neck.

Osgood continued to kiss her neck, but moved his hand away from her nipple and flattened it as he went down her stomach. She tensed her muscles as it tickled on his way down. She laughed into the kiss and she felt Osgood smiling from her laughter. He reached the waist band of her pajama bottoms and stopped. Daphne's breath caught in her throat and her head shot forward.

"Are you ok, baby? I'll stop if you want. We won't do anything you don't want too." He said reassuringly.

She smiled "No, you just surprised me, that's all honey" she said softly, and leaned her head in for another hard and passionate kiss. "Please, keep going."

Osgood smiled and began the tauntingly slow move down her pajama pants, along her hip, with his hand. Her breaths were heavy. She was throbbing and hadn't even been touched yet. Precum had formed at the tip and seeped through the fabric of her pants. Osgood looked down and saw how hard she was and noticed the small wet spot on her pajama bottoms. She blushed and lowered her head. Osgood growled at the sight of her groin.

"You're beautiful" he whispered and pressed his lips to hers. His fingers danced along the tip of her cock through her pants and then down the length of the shaft. Daphne moaned loud into the kiss. Osgood pulled away and added, "And such a naughty girl, not wearing panties to bed. You're so hard for me, aren't you, Daphne?" he asked teasingly.

"Yess Osgood" Daphne managed to say with a heavy sigh. She couldn't stand the feather-light touches through her pants anymore, as she felt like she was going to explode. The fire was returning and she had to put it out. "Wait a minute" she said and Osgood furrowed his brow.

Daphne pulled away from Osgood and sat up to pull her shirt down off her shoulders. Osgood took in the sight of her bare chest. His smile was soft but there was lust in his eyes. Daphne reached down and started shifting her pants. She swore, out of the corner of her eye, Osgood licked his lips, as she lifted her hips to pull her pants down. When she got them off, she tossed the pants down to the foot of the bed, with her top and robe and resituated herself. She watched Osgood's eyes go from her face, down her body, all the way to her toes. He looked thirsty and she actually felt proud, rather than embarrassed.

"Zowieeee" he said in a whisper and she laughed hard, which in turn, caused him to laugh at his reaction to her naked form.

"God, I love you Osgood" she said while still laughing.

He sat up "And I love you too, my princess". She threw her arms around him and fell down on top of him as she kissed him playfully. Osgood's hands came down to cup her bottom and she squeaked into the kiss. He laughed for a moment, but then cocked an eyebrow as he moved his right hand away, and let it come back down on her cheek with a smack.

She gasped and then grew ever so bold, "You love having a little girl to spank, don't you, Osgood?" She didn't even let him answer and just let her lips crash against his. However, as quickly as her lips were on his, she pulled away with a look on her face like she had something planned.

"Mr. Fielding, I think we've got a problem" she said softly.

"Oh? What's that?" Osgood asked with a purr and brought his hands up to hold her waist.

"I think you're over dressed for the occasion" She got off of him and moved her hands to the buttons on his night shirt. When the buttons were undone, Osgood slid the material down his arms and tossed it behind him and onto the floor. He may have nearly been 70, but he sure had a wonderful physique. Daphne felt her cock twitch at the thought, when just a few months ago, even just hours ago, she would have never found herself looking at a man in a sexual way. She looked up at Osgood and he gave her a sensual smile, and her confidence grew even more.

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then began kissing her way down his jaw line and along his neck where she gave him a small lick, to see how he reacted. He didn't protest, so she licked a little more, before she bit down on his skin gently. He hissed and gripped her side, hard, as she continued the assault. He smelled like musk and just everything truly Osgood. Her arms wrapped around his back again as she kissed, licked and nibbled further, reaching his chest. Osgood gave her an approving squeeze of her hip, so she continued across his chest. He was nearly hairless and his skin was surprisingly smooth, for his age. She found herself wanting to taste every bit of him as she moved down to his nipples.

She pulled her arm out from behind his back and moved her fingers up to his left nipple. She ran her fingers over it and pinched it a little as she closed her lips around the right one. "God you're good" he said softly with a moan. She swirled her tongue around and around, still enjoying the taste of his skin. She felt the rumble in his chest this time and his breath caught with every inhale. He loved what she was doing to him, immensely. She pulled his nipple from her mouth and came back to his lips.

"I just want to ravish you" he said against her lips. He reached down and ran his left hand along her shaft and she nearly screamed at the much wanted contact. "Lay down for me, beautiful", he purred in her ear and moved his hand away from her cock. Daphne protested to Osgood's hand leaving, but obeyed him and laid down.

Osgood hovered over her, leaned in and gave her a quick but lust-filled kiss on the lips. She reached up to his waist band but he brushed her hands away "Not yet, my lovely. I want you to have all of the attention." Daphne smiled up at him and dropped her hands. Osgood began planting kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, along her chest and down her stomach. She was obviously ticklish because she giggled as Osgood kissed along the fine hair trail down her stomach. Osgood chuckled into the kisses, but continued on down.

Daphne felt a brief moment of panic…or was it shock, as she realized his kisses were along her left hip. Osgood looked up, searching for signs of approval. She shifted further up on the pillow, so she could look down at his face better. He was down on his elbows and knees and the vision of him like that, inches away from her cock, made a shiver go down her spine and her cock twitched again. She didn't have to speak, for him to know that she more than approved. Osgood smirked and licked his lips and Daphne moaned in response. She suddenly wondered how many men Osgood had gone down on before.

He took the base of her cock in his left hand and planted kisses along the underside and down to the base. She let out a breathless moan but continued watching. Osgood's eyes had yet to leave hers. She sat up on her elbows, so she could have a better view and as she did, his tongue came out to play. He licked around the base and Daphne threw her head back slowly, letting out one deep breath after another.

His tongue continued up the shaft until he reached the head. Daphne's head came forward again, as she wanted to watch so desperately. Osgood gave a feather-like kiss to the tip and then rolled out his tongue to lick the precum that beaded at the top. Osgood let out a low "mmmmm" as he tasted her and Daphne let another small moan escape. Osgood's tongue disappeared and he gave another smirk. His eyes were so full of lust, and with one quick motion, he took the head into his mouth and sucked on it.

Daphne's elbows nearly gave out from underneath her "Oohhh, Osgood" she moaned. His mouth continued to swallow her cock, inch by inch, until he took the entire length. Osgood certainly had a talented tongue, and an even more talented mouth. His head started to bob up and down the length and Daphne swore she was seeing stars. She felt herself getting close and he had only had his mouth there for a few seconds.

She reached her hands down to tangle in his hair. She wanted so bad to play with his hair, and she finally got her wish. God he was so good at this. There was no way he hadn't done this before. His eyes still met Daphne's and she felt her stomach tying itself into a million knots.

"Mmmmmm, Osgood, I….I'm so close, you're gonna make me….oohhhh" She let out breathlessly, but instead of stopping, Osgood's right hand gripped her hip hard, almost enough to leave bruises. He sucked on her harder, and Daphne felt the life literally being sucked out of her. Then, suddenly, she saw white, fell back onto the pillow and let out a long moan, as she spilled into the back of Osgood's throat.

She lay there breathless, unable to move, panting heavily. Osgood swallowed and sat up on his hands, proud that he made Daphne finish so quickly. Daphne moved her head to look at him, with the look of pure bliss on her face. Osgood licked his lips, smiled, and then leaned in to kiss her. It was odd, she had never tasted herself before, but she wasn't repulsed.

He broke the kiss and she was still breathing hard. "Such a good girl and god do you taste good" Osgood said, putting his hand to her face and giving her another soft kiss. While she regained her composure, Osgood sat up and traced small circles along her hip.

Daphne could see his erection bulging behind the fabric of his pants and she knew he had to be aching, painfully. He hadn't let her touch him yet. God damn did he ever have good self control. She wanted to hear his moans, knowing she was causing him to do so.

She was finally able to sit up "Osgood, let me touch you, please? You need it" she said, reaching up to tug on his waistband but he blocked her hand again. She looked up at him, puzzled.

He smiled and smoothed his left hand down over his bulge a few times, sighing and watching her as he did so. He crawled back up the bed, along side of her and laid down, resting on his right elbow. He reached out with his left hand and took hers, leading it right to where his hand just was. He was rock hard and god did that make Daphne hard again, in return. She had touched herself thousands of times, but feeling another man's erection felt so different.

"You like it?" Osgood asked with a purr. God his voice sure could make her spine turn to jelly. He could tell she was enjoying herself, as he saw her cock standing at attention again.

"I think you're bigger than me" She said quietly.

"Mmm, thank you baby" he cooed "and god you're well endowed, yourself, Daphne." He'd know; after all, he did just have his lips wrapped around her length.

She blushed and Osgood smiled at her. She lowered her head, to kiss his erection through the fabric. Osgood moaned and bit his lip, snaking his hand around Daphne's shoulder. She ended the kisses and started licking him through the fabric and he hissed. Daphne wanted to taste more of his skin and reached up, again, for the waistband. This time her hands were not pushed away and he allowed her to pull the fabric down, exposing his cock, and the precum that dripped down from the head. Daphne moaned at the sight and Osgood lulled his head back, closing his eyes. She didn't hesitate to lick from the shaft, all of the way up to the head. He tasted sweet and suddenly Daphne wanted more. However, as her lips were about to wrap around the head, his hand was on her chin. He lifted her head and she followed, as if she was in a trance.

He brought her to his lips and kissed her sweetly. Then he pulled her back enough to look into her eyes.

"Daphne?" Osgood asked

"Yes, Osgood?" She asked back, with a purr.

"Can…can I, make love to you?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice, not knowing if it would offend Daphne for him to ask.

She was unsure at first, knowing full well what love making entailed, when there were two men in the picture.

He could see she was uneasy and smiled lovingly, "I love you and I won't ever make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. I promise" He said gently and gave her a peck on the lips. "We don't have to…"

"No, Osgood….I….I…want you to make love to me…please." She spoke shyly and smiled at Osgood.

"Are you absolutely sure? We can stop at anytime, Daphne." He asked again.

"I'm positive." she said with a purr and reached down to stroke him a few times.

"Ohhh, Daphne…" he moaned, his head falling back. Daphne took the opportunity to nip at the skin on his exposed neck, while her thumb circled the head of his cock. He knew exactly how to touch her and in return, she knew exactly how to touch him.

He pulled her hand away, searched for her face and gave her a lip-bruising kiss. Then he got up off the bed and pulled his pajama bottoms down, letting them drop to the floor. God, he was in amazing shape. Daphne hungrily eyed his figure as he stood back upright.

Osgood sat back down on the bed, his back facing Daphne, as he rummaged for something in his night stand drawer. Daphne sat up, got on her knees behind him and put her arms around his waist, kissing along his shoulder blade and up around his shoulder.

"You're gonna to be the death of me." Osgood laughed; until Daphne's hand snaked down his front to stroke him, just as her tongue found his ear. Osgood stopped rummaging and lulled his head back, enjoying what Daphne was doing to him. He moaned with every slow stroke of her hand.

"Don't stop on my account, Mr. Fielding." She whispered into his ear and then pulled away from him. He made an angry noise and went back to searching the drawer.

"Such a damn tease" he said as he turned around with a small jar in his hand.

"Language, Mr. Fielding! Now who's being naughty?" She asked with a smirk on her face as she feigned insult. Her confidence sure had sky rocketed and god did Osgood ever enjoy every bit of it. He was prepared to spend the night alone, after all, like every other night. Now he's got this beautiful naked "woman" in his bed, whom of which he was about to take for the ride of her life.

"Hmm, do you like it when I'm a naughty boy?" He asked with so much lust in his voice.

"God yes" She said, then put her hand behind his neck and lowered him to her so they could kiss, hard.

Osgood pulled away and sat back on his knees. Daphne laid flat on her back, suddenly unsure of what to do, now that the moment was here. Osgood opened the jar and took out a good sized dab on his pointer and middle fingers. Daphne watched as he fisted himself, coating his cock in some kind of, lotion? No…Vaseline.

When he was completely coated, he planted himself between Daphne's legs. She bent her legs up at the knees and spread them. Her heart was going a mile a minute. Osgood moaned at the sight of his "wife", lying on his bed, with her legs spread and her cock hard…just for him.

He sat on his knees in front of Daphne and looked at her, all seriousness on his face "Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Osgood was an absolute gentleman, even in the bedroom, where lust could have easily blinded him. She looked down at his cock, which seemed even bigger now, as it was prepared to be inside her.

"Yes, I want this, Osgood." She reassured him and he rubbed her knee with a smile.

Osgood moved in closer and Daphne spread her legs wider. "I'm so pleased to see you welcoming me, angel." he said and Daphne blushed. He rubbed her inner thigh and winked. He made sure his finger was slick as he lowered it. "I'll be gentle baby…very gentle." He said as he spread her cheek slightly and rubbed the tip of his middle finger against her entrance. He noted that she was virtually hairless, and so smooth.

Slowly, he entered his finger inside her, his eyes never leaving her face, looking for any sign of discomfort. When his finger was the whole way in; he started to move it around in circles, slowly. Daphne took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes.

Osgood stopped moving "Oh no, Darling, does it hurt?" he asked, looking concerned but keeping his finger buried. He rubbed his other hand along her inner thigh to comfort her.

"God no….it feels….so good" She breathed out, circling her hips, urging him to continue. He smiled and rubbed her bottom with his other hand, before moving his finger around again. That was when he hit her sweet spot. She moaned loud and clutched at the sheets. Osgood's ego went through the roof and he starting rubbing that spot continuously. The way Daphne writhed on his bed nearly made him want to burst. He stroked his cock slowly with his other hand.

"You like that, Daphne?" He asked seductively and leaned over her.

All she could do was shake her head yes and look at him with half lidded eyes. Osgood knew if he kept it up, she'd finish again and he didn't want her to; not yet anyway. He wouldn't have minded spending the rest of the night, making her cum, but he didn't want to wear her out. He pulled his finger out slowly and wiped it off on his thigh and Daphne whimpered at the loss.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet" He said as he leaned in, inches above her face. His cock rubbed against hers and they both moaned at the contact. Daphne threw her arms around Osgood's neck and he crashed his lips against hers. Boy did she ever awaken something animalistic in him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his lips hovering above hers as he ended the kiss.

"God yes" She responded and lifted her head so their lips met one more time.

Osgood planted himself back on his knees, between her legs. He rubbed his cock again, to make sure the lube was still spread well. He positioned himself at her entrance and he looked down at her. "I'll take it slow darling, I promise" He reassured her and she nodded, preparing herself to take him in, she spread her legs as wide as they would go. He leaned in really close to her. He wanted to be as close to her as possible while he entered her.

He took his cock in his left hand and started to push into her entrance. It slid in smooth, inch by inch and Daphne was surprised that it only stung a little bit. Osgood watched her face again as he pushed his hips forward. He could never forgive himself if he hurt her. It felt like an eternity, but he was finally and completely sheathed. He kissed her while he tried to ignore the urge he had to ram himself into her. He pulled away and she saw the look of absolute restraint on his face.

"You're so tight Daphne. God it feels wonderful…but please tell me if it hurts. If it does, I'll pull out and we can try another time, alright angel?" His voice trembled as he spoke.

"You feel so big, but it doesn't hurt, honest." She watched his smile go from ear to ear, as she really boosted his pride.

"Thank you, my angel. I'm glad it doesn't hurt." He responded. Daphne then lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He knew she was ready without her having to say a word. He pulled back, steadied his hands on both sides of her and slowly slid out and back in again.

He continued at a slow pace and he looked down into her eyes, every once in a while she'd close them and her head turned from side to side. Every time he filled her completely, her breath caught in her throat. "Mmmm, so…damn…tight" he grunted and she felt her cock twitch at his words. God, the way he moved his hips, so mesmerizing…like he was dancing.

He looked down at her cock and saw precum had dribbled out and started to smear along her stomach. While continuing his thrusts, Osgood reached down between them to wipe off the precum from her stomach. When he had gotten most of it, he put his fingers to his lips and sucked on each one, individually. Daphne moaned at the sight and wrapped her legs around him tighter. Osgood lost his balance when she did this and he toppled down on top of her. They both laughed together and then he kissed her. "I love you, beautiful" he said as he pulled away.

Daphne noticed a complete change in the color of Osgood's eyes. They were such a deep blue now. It was all too clear that they were clouded over with lust, "Do you want more of my cock?" He asked seductively.

"Mmmm, yesss…" She responded and her legs wrapped tight again. He pulled out of her agonizingly slow, until just the tip of his cock was inside of her. He stopped, to tease her. She tried to pull him back in with the strength of her legs, but he held steady. She looked up at him, brow furrowed and frustrated.

He grinned down at her "Yesss what, Daphne?" He asked with a purr, which sent shivers down Daphne's spine.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then she realized and moaned with frustration "Yess pleaseeee! I NEED you Osgood!" she shouted.

"Mmmmm, good girl" he said and suddenly slammed into her. Daphne screamed with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back out of her and slammed in again and again and again. God, he was so agile and forceful. He grunted with each thrust into her and her breath was stolen, one inhale after another.

Daphne dug her nails into his back and he growled at her. The pain was euphoric and he urged her on with each thrust. He loved watching her writhe below him and he wished they could go on forever like this.

"Osgood…." She panted

"Yes darling I'm here, right here, right now." he said grunting and panting but looking down into her eyes.

"I…ohhh….I love you. You feel so amazing…I'm…getting…" and she dug her nails in even deeper. She probably drew blood, but Osgood didn't care and moaned loud at the feeling of her nails in his back.

"Close?" he interrupted her "I know sweetheart. I….I am too…god….I love you with everything in me" He panted, as he reached down between them. Daphne let go of her hold around him and he straightened up, allowing enough room for him to stroke her with each thrust. She gripped the sheets. Despite their warm bodies, the sheets still felt cool against her skin.

Daphne felt the knots twisting in her stomach again and she knew she was going to finish soon. Her knuckles turned white and she closed her eyes tight.

"Say my name beautiful; I know you're nearly there. Come on baby, cum for me." Osgood moaned and thrust in and out of her as fast as his hips would allow.

His hand reached the tip of her cock one more time and she saw stars, "OHHH OSGOOD!" she screamed as she spilled into his hand and she clenched around his cock.

Osgood wasn't far behind, especially after hearing her scream his name. He was thrusting so hard, it felt like he never left her body. "Oh god, DAPHNE!" he moaned loudly and leaned in quickly to press his lips against hers as he came inside her. He fell against her body, his fingers still wrapped around her cock, moaning as each wave crashed over him. Daphne held him tight against her as he came down from his high.

They laid like that for a minute or so, while they both caught their breaths. Daphne rubbed circles on Osgood's back and she traced over the marks she left there. He moaned with happiness, kissed her neck and then lifted his head enough to kiss her sweetly on the lips. He sat the rest of the way up, slowly, so his head wouldn't spin and pulled his hand away from her cock. He remained inside her while he licked his fingers clean. "Oh, how I love the way you taste" he admitted, and he slowly pulled out of Daphne. One more shockwave swam through her and she moaned at the loss.

Osgood got up and walked into the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and sat back down on the bed. He wiped off Daphne's stomach, his own stomach, and then his cock. He then tossed it across the room and into the clothes basket beside his dressing table. Osgood turned to face her, to see his beautiful wife lying on his bed, breathless. He smiled from ear to ear, got on his knees to climb into bed and reached down to grab the blanket, which was kicked down to the end of the bed. He brought it up to wrap around both of them. Daphne held her arms out and he came into them. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other. Then Osgood broke away to speak.

"So, how'd I do?" He asked, beaming.

Daphne chuckled "You did amazingly, Mr. Fielding. I've never felt so good."

"I'm glad…." He trailed off

Daphne's hands went further up Osgood's back, where she felt the scratches she left on him. "I'm afraid I've marked you as mine" she remarked. Osgood laughed at first, but then winced when she fingered the deeper of the scratches. "Turn around for me, Osgood" she said softly. He obliged and she saw the scratches first hand. "Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! It's like you were attacked by a cat!" she exclaimed and then laughed as she looked over the damage she had done.

Osgood laughed and tried to look over his shoulder "It's fine darling, crazy things can happen in the heat of the moment…and boy was the moment fun!" Daphne chuckled and Osgood reached over to turn off the light on his night stand.

Osgood settled back into bed and, Daphne traced some of the smaller scratches, before wrapping her arm around his waist. When her hand came around, he intertwined their fingers, he brought her hand up to his lips so he could kiss it and then he rested their hands right up against his chest. Daphne started kissing some of the scratches she had left on his skin; just feather-light kisses.

"You're so wonderful" Osgood whispered. He sighed and began to feel so tired. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable…and loved. He meant to close his eyes for just a moment, to savor her touches, but Daphne soon heard his breathing even out.

"Osgood?" she whispered. All she got in return was an illegible sound and she knew he was nearly asleep, "I love you darling" she whispered, and kissed his shoulder. She still held onto him, tight, like she feared losing him while she slept.

She laid there, going over the events of the night in her head. If it wasn't for her sudden courage, she wouldn't be laying in Osgood's bed, holding onto him while he slept. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, admitting her feelings for Osgood and all. She was prepared to be the best wife she possibly could be to him. She wasn't going to leave him, just to get a large settlement. She was going to stay right by his side and love him unconditionally.

She suddenly began to realize how much she loved the sound of his heart beat. It was like a soft lullaby, just for her. Before she knew it, she was fading and nuzzled close into the back of his neck. She sighed in happiness and quickly joined him in dream land.


	5. Wide Awake in Quietus

Daphne's eyes drifted open, day light fed into her view. She was on her stomach, the blanket around her bottom and her left arm hanging over the bed. She realized quickly that she hadn't dreamt last night's interactions, when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. The French doors in Osgood's room were only covered in sheer white curtains, which allowed for ample light to stream through. She sat up on her elbows and was momentarily blinded by the light feeding through.

She turned her head, to try to find a clock but instead, to her right, she found her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful and Daphne fell in love all over again. She moved slowly, as not to wake him and turned onto her left side. Osgood's right arm was tucked up underneath his pillow, his left hand was tucked up underneath his chin and his blanket was down around his waist. She felt that she could have watched him sleep for the rest of the day, if she could, but she wanted to see his lovely eyes again.

She reached up and gently rubbed his arm. Osgood stirred, but didn't quite wake up. She kept her hand in place but rubbed her thumb over and over on the same spot. Finally, he seemed to wake up. He kept his eyes closed but a slow smile stretched across his face.

He moaned in approval and then spoke quietly "Mmm, Come here". He moved his hand from under his chin and held his arm out, so Daphne would come closer. She did just that and Osgood's arm wrapped around her waist. She, in turn, brought her hand up to rest against his collarbone. Daphne moved her face in close and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was long, gentle and loving. When she pulled away, Osgood opened his eyes to look at her and she froze. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue and, this morning, they positively glowed. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair a few times before moving her hand down to his cheek and a huge smile crept across her face.

"What are you thinking, honey?" Osgood asked softly

"Oh, Osgood, I'm just so happy, to be waking up next to you, and not in an empty bed."

Osgood smiled big "Aww sweetheart, I'm glad to be saying the same thing. I would love if you slept in my bed every night…will you?" He asked sweetly

"Of course, honey…you ARE my husband after all" She said with a hint of sarcasm. Their lips met again, for another sweet kiss. When the kiss broke they laid there, cheek to cheek, for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally, Osgood broke the silence.

"Sweetheart?" Osgood asked

"Yes, love?" Daphne responded

"Had you….had you ever had sex before last night? I mean, with a girl? I know it was your first night with...with a man" Osgood asked, acting suddenly shy

Daphne pulled away, leaned on her elbow and rested her chin in her hand. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair again "It's been a while, but yes, I've been with a woman before."

"That was a stupid question; of course you've been with women before." Osgood seemed almost embarrassed for having asked the question in the first place.

"No, it's wasn't a stupid question, Osgood, but I will add, I can count all of the times I was with a woman on one hand." she said and moved her hand from his hair to hold up 3 fingers. "Joe was more of a lady's man than I was. He had a new woman practically every week. The few times I was with a woman, it was a quick one night stand, after a late night at the speakeasy down the street. Beyond that I usually just sucked it up and treated myself." she chuckled.

Osgood imagined briefly, what it might have looked like, Jerry, laying in his bed, stroking his cock and moaning quietly. Damn his dirty thoughts.

"I would like to say though…" she started and Osgood was broken out of his dirty train of thought "…I never had as much fun with a woman, as I had with you last night. It's so much better when you love the person you're sharing a bed with" she added, with a smile, and mussed his hair.

He chuckled "That's sweet of you to say, my darling. I'm so glad I made last night so special for you…my one and only Daphne!"

She chuckled "Thank you, Osgood." She said and leaned in for a quick kiss "I know I wasn't your first either…bu.." Daphne started

Osgood shushed her placing his hand up to her lips "You weren't my first partner, yes, that much is true. I've been married 7or 8 times, as you know, and I consummated each marriage, with my previous wives, and a few women in between. However, they were ALL women…"

Daphne searched his face "Really?!" she started, very surprised.

"I've been to, and thrown, more crazy parties than you can imagine in my lifetime; many of which ended in my bedroom. I've enjoyed the company of a man before. In fact, the first time I kissed a man, was on New Year's eve in 1900, when we brought in the new century. We were both plastered, but it went no further than kissing. My wife, at the time, walked in, just as he tried putting his hand down my pants and she promptly filed for divorce the next day." Osgood rolled his eyes "None of the few other situations ever went further than just kissing and attempted hand jobs. You…you were the first man I ever became truly physical with. I knew if I was to ever be with a man romantically, I didn't want it to be sloppy and drunk. I wanted it to be like the way I treated my wives on their wedding nights, with love and compassion."

"Osgood, did it break your heart when I wouldn't consummate our marriage three nights ago?" Daphne asked, and then looked down with shame.

Osgood raised her chin "I wasn't about to make the person I love, do something they weren't ready for. I mean, a man would be laughed at for the rest of his life if he took a man as a partner and it was found out. I figured, if you truly wanted me, in a sexual way, you would come to me and I'd welcome you, like I did last night. And if you didn't, then I knew at least I would have loved you briefly…in spirit."

"Did you know I was going to come to your room last night? I saw you had two glasses on your night stand…" She asked

"I didn't know IF you would, but I kept a second glass on my night stand, every night since we were married, hoping you may come in and surprise me…and last night just happened to be my lucky night!" Osgood said with a big smile.

"Aww honey, you know just how to shatter my heart" Daphne cooed and leaned in to kissed the tip of his nose "I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure out what I wanted. Thank you for accepting me, even after I had been so utterly selfish. This life is….not at all what I expected…but it's welcome, in every sense."

"I'm just glad you're here now; having come to a decision on your own, without me forcing myself on you. I love you darling and I promise to make your life perfect for as long as I am on this earth." Osgood said as he sat up to kiss her. He put his arms around Daphne's shoulders and pulled her down on top of him.

He had caught her off guard and she squeaked into the kiss. When she landed on top of him, she broke the kiss and laughed at her less than graceful drop. He chuckled with her and brought his hand up to tuck one of her curls, now hanging in front of her face, behind her ear. She smiled down at him and came back in for another kiss. She then swung her right leg over him so she was now straddling him and he brought his hands down to hold her hips. Daphne's arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed.

When they broke the kiss, Osgood asked curiously "You're not sore from last night, are you?", as he pulled back enough to see her face.

She shifted "I'm a little sore, but I don't really care." she said with a serious face and then couldn't help but laugh.

Osgood moved a hand down and smoothed her bottom, "That's my girl. I hope you don't hurt for too long. I wouldn't mind taking you again, later tonight…" he said with a hint of seduction.

"Watch it Mr. Fielding, or you may start something you can't finish" She said with a smirk

He grinned "Who says I can't finish?"

"Is that a challenge?" she asked

"God, you make me ache" he said dryly.

"Let me fix that, sweetheart" she kissed him hard and started to rock her hips against him. Their cocks rubbed together and they both moaned into the kiss. Daphne moved from his lips and down to his neck, licking and biting in different places. Osgood's hands came up and around her back, to hold her tight. She continued to rock her hips against him and Osgood rocked his hips against her thrusts. They both started to pant.

"My god Daphne", he moaned against her ear "You're perfect. You're an angel…MY angel" Osgood moved his head from her neck and Daphne met his lips again with another sensual kiss.

"I'm all yours, my wonderful husband. No one else deserved me." She whispered against his lips, when they pulled away.

He moved one of his hands from her back and brought his fingers up to his lips. He slid his middle finger past his lips and sucked on it. Their eyes locked the entire time. Osgood pulled his finger from his mouth and brought his hand around to Daphne's back side. He ran his finger along her entrance and he searched her face for permission. She answered with another hard kiss and he slid his finger into her.

"Ohh, Osgood" she moaned as she broke the kiss. He almost instantly hit her sweet spot and continued to rub it, repeatedly. She went on thrusting her hips, driving her cock into his, while simultaneously causing his finger to go deeper.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked

"Ohhhh yesss" she came in for another rough kiss and reached down between them, to rub both of their cocks in her hand at the same time. Osgood bucked his hips and moaned loud, but continued to finger Daphne. She knew she wasn't going to last long. Hell, he could probably make her finish just by staring her down, at this point.

"Oh Osgood, I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…" She breathed against his neck and gave herself a few more strokes.

"That's it baby, cum for me, that's a good girl" he held her tight and pushed his finger in as far as it would go and Daphne quickly fell over the edge. She moaned his name into his shoulder and he felt as she came along his stomach.

He pulled his finger out of her slowly, wiped it on his thigh and wrapped his arms around her tight "I love you, Daphne" he said softly. He felt her smile into his shoulder.

"Love you too…" she said softly and then just enjoyed his hold on her for a few moments.

"Sweetheart" Daphne whispered into his ear

"Yesss…angel?" he groaned in response

"I want to know what you taste like" She said as she slowly licked along his ear. He moaned in response and let go of her. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then continued kissing down his neck…across his collar bone and down.

She got to his stomach and realized she never did clean herself up. She reached for the handkerchief on the night stand and wiped the remnants off of her stomach. She smirked and thought she'd give Osgood an eyeful. She leaned in again and licked her cum off of his stomach. He sat up to watch her do it and she looked up into his eyes the entire time. It really turned him on. When she finished she lifted her head up and licked her lips. His chest rumbled and she winked at him.

She was kissing along his hips before too long and he let out a sigh. She felt his cock against her face and she gave him a smirk. He pushed himself up further against the pillows, so he'd have a better view of her; her face right at his cock. Just hours ago, his cock was buried inside her most secrete place, now, she'd be swallowing it between her lips. She had beautiful lips and he loved them against his own. He could only imagine how much he'd enjoy her lips being wrapped around his cock.

He was shaken out of his day dreaming, by her lips pressing against his length, starting at the tip. The kisses were slight, but enough to send tingles up his spine. She continued to kiss down the shaft and then down to his testicles. She licked underneath them, and to his surprise, she took one into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Osgood moaned loudly and moved his hands into her short curls. God was he ever enjoying this. None of his wives had ever done that to him before, so it was a completely new sensation.

Daphne pulled his testicle from her mouth and licked circles around the other one. She came back up the length, with her tongue this time. When she got to the head, she kissed it and then licked her lips. She eyed Osgood and he didn't dare take his eyes off of her. He watched her lips separate and slowly coast down the head. Before he could mentally take it all in, she had taken all of him into her mouth. Osgood let his head fall back against the pillows. Daphne's head bobbed up and down his length with such skill. He was panting hard "Ohhh, Daphne, you're sooo good at this…oh my god!"

He didn't think he was going to be able to last much longer. The muscles in his abdomen started to tighten, and he felt like he could hardly catch his breath. His hands came down to twirl in her hair again as the sparks could no longer be ignored "Sweetheart, I'm….ohhhh…I'm gonna cum…oh Daphne, my lovely girl".

Daphne soon felt the warm liquid in the back of her throat as it came in spurts. Osgood lay lifeless on the bed, his chest rising and falling fast. He was panting to catch his breath again. Daphne swallowed and then sat up, smiling at her job well done. She crawled back up to lay to Osgood's left and sat up on her elbow again. She drew circles along Osgood's stomach and he tensed with each swirl of her finger. Osgood looked up at Daphne and smiled with lazy but contented eyes. She leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"So, how'd I do?" she asked with a cheesy grin

"Daphne, you're an absolute treasure" he said lazily and smiled

"I'm glad" she said back and brought her hand up to his face. She kissed him sweetly again, but made this one last much longer.

"You know…I've got a marvelous idea!" Daphne suddenly said with excitement.

"Oh? What might that be?" he asked

"Will your bathtub fit two? I'd love to share yours with you." she held out her hand to him, he took it and sat up.

"I think we could make it work" he said with a smile and pressed his lips to hers once more. He let go of her hand and broke away, to sit up, throwing his legs off the edge of the bed. He stood up and motioned for Daphne to follow him. As she got up, she took notice to the time on the clock at his bedside. It was almost 8:30. Daphne hadn't been up that early in a long time. Then she remembered it was her first night without a guilty conscience in weeks, maybe months.

She walked behind Osgood and realized; even out of her heals, she was at least 2 inches taller than him. Osgood walked in ahead, as Daphne stopped at the door to look around. The floors were marble, and the same marble continued half way up the walls. The rest of the walls and the ceiling were a deep red. There were twin sinks, a vanity on the adjoining wall and beside the tub was a large window, with a beautiful view of the lake below. The sun was low over the lake and it made it shimmer. She smiled, thinking about how Osgood's eyes shimmered in the light. She turned back to the tub and she saw that Osgood had already turned on the water and he was across the room, fetching towels out of a small linen closet.

Daphne sat on the edge of the tub and put her hand down to run through the water coming out of the faucet. "Darling, go ahead and get it" Osgood said, as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'll be right back"

"Ok" she said and swung her legs over the edge. She lowered herself into the warm water. His tub was deeper than the one in Daphne's room and it was a little roomier. She reached up to shut the water off when the tub was nearly full, got comfortable in the water and let her head lay against the back of the tub. Having a clear conscious really made a difference and she could actually relax in the water.

Life had finally come right for Daphne, even though she would be living it far different than the way Jerry had lived. She was in love and she found she couldn't stop smiling to herself. She let out a big sigh and let her eyes fall shut. She almost felt like she could fall asleep, right in the tub. "This is wonderful" she whispered to herself; when suddenly, soft lips pressed gently against her cheek.

"What's wonderful, Daphne?" he asked softly

She hadn't even heard him open and shut the bathroom door, or walk up to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Oh Osgood, I didn't even hear you come in!" She sat up and the water sloshed.

"Haha, that's alright honey. Mind if this old man joins you?" Osgood asked with his big amusing smile.

"Oh hush!" she said and smacked his thigh playfully.

He chuckled and swung his right leg over the tub, followed by his left. Daphne pulled her legs up close to her chest and Osgood slowly lowered himself into the tub, facing his wife. But before Osgood was able to get comfortable, Daphne sat up and said softly "Come here", while motioning for him to come closer. Osgood obliged and sat up. As he did so, Daphne lifted her legs up and over his and around his waist. She put her arms around his mid section and rested her cheek on his shoulder, facing his neck.

"Just yesterday, I nearly dreaded being in the same room as you. Now, I can't bear to let you go" She spoke softly and kissed his neck.

Osgood smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as his face came in close. "I love you" he whispered.

She pulled her head back to look at him "and I love you" and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and gave him some soft kisses on his neck. He started tracing circles and shapes on her back and she sighed against his neck. Under the water, they were pressed very close together but it wasn't the right time to be thinking dirty thoughts.

Her finger tips danced along his spine and he made a sound of contentment against her cheek. She was never so clingy to any woman when she was Jerry, yet here she was, holding onto Osgood and she dreaded the thought of their skin not touching.

"You're gonna put me to sleep again, if you're not careful, honey" he said quietly against her cheek and she felt him smile.

Daphne laughed and pulled her head back. Osgood did the same and looked at Daphne. "How did you ever get such lovely blue eyes, Osgood?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I guess I was born with them" he laughed "No one's ever thought to say they were so lovely before."

"Well now someone has" she smiled "Mind if I take just one more look?"

He answered by giving her a passionate kiss and squeezed her tight. "I put in an order with the cook for breakfast. I told them to have it ready in a half an hour…eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, fruit, coffee and orange juice"

"Sounds delicious….but does that mean we'll have to get dressed?" she pretended to be upset

"Haha, of course not…"he gave her a smirk "I told them to serve us in bed" he said with a purr

Daphne giggled "Mmmm, that sounds nice" she said softly and gave him a quick peck on the lips "Ohh, you know what would be fun?!"

"What's that sweetheart?" he asked

"Why don't we spend the entire day in bed together? It'll make up for the past few days of our marriage that I spent hiding from you." She said, still ashamed of her actions and looked down at his chest.

Osgood brought his hand up under her chin and kissed her sweetly "Let's not dwell on the past, darling. We're happy right now…let's enjoy the day, and each other. I can't wait to spend the day in bed with you honey." and he came in for another deep kiss, pulling her tight against him.

They pulled away and Daphne gave him a big smile "Alright, Osgood. Let's make it a great day."

Osgood steadied himself to stand up and he held out his hand to Daphne. She stood up, he handed her towel to her and he grabbed his own. They dried off and Osgood handed her robe to her, which he had grabbed off of the floor in his bedroom when he came back in. They wrapped up, put their arms around each other and made their way back into the bedroom, talking about how they would spend their day in bed together

Life for Daphne was perfect now. She was safe and secure, financially and emotionally. She found her missing half, though, in a person she never thought she would find it in. The age difference was still a worry for her, but not in the ways it was originally. He was nearly 70 and she knew he wouldn't live forever. She just knew she had to live each day like it was their last, together. She'd make sure he never had a moment's unhappiness. It was her promise to him…as she vowed to be the perfect wife.


End file.
